1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to convenient and simplified means to fix a power inverter on a host body and, more specifically, this invention provides adjustable mounting tabs placed on the undercarriage of a power inverter to function as pivotal brackets.
2. Description of Related Art
There exists an enormous waste of economy when attempting to fix a power inverter to a host body. Either a mounting feature is absent and the user must find a way to attach the power inverter for themselves, or a bracket is provided by the manufacturer.
Should the manufacturer provide a mounting bracket for the consumer, the bracket is usually bulky and awkward to effectuate mounting. Ultimately, the manufacturer experiences an increase in production costs. Similarly, the increased weight and size of the power inverter increase the costs incurred by the manufacturer during shipping.
Additionally, the mounting features of the prior art are susceptible to vibrations as well as current surges from the host body. These vibrations and current surges are transferred to the power inverter without any absorption or grounding by the mounting bracket. Such conditions can lead to damage to the power inverters and possibly creating a dangerous condition. The conventional mounting brackets also fail to maximize on the width of the mounting base.
It is highly desirable to provide a simple cost effective mounting feature for power inverters and increase profits while decreasing costs. Such a feature should exhibit characteristics that include grounding capability and vibration absorption.
The need therefore exists for a power inverter with a mounting feature incorporated that minimizes costs and facilitates easy shipping while also absorbing host body vibrations and providing adequate grounding ensuring a safe condition.
It is therefore an advantage of the present invention to provide tabs, adapted to securely attach a power inverter to a body. The tabs are to be pivotally mounted on the under carriage of the power inverter, such that they may be positioned by the user when mounting to a body. The tabs are made from elastomeric electrical insulator material in order to ensure a proper ground is maintained as long as the power inverter is secured via the tabs. This type of material also exhibits vibration absorption characteristics and will minimize the damage to the power inverter resulting from body vibration.
These advantages and other novel features of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.